


Mai on Tokka

by The Rambling Mai (Loopy)



Series: Mai's Ramblings [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, No Bashing, Parody, Zero Punctuation - Freeform, and making up what she doesn't know, and sometimes lying just for her amusement, just mai interpreting everything in the worst possible light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopy/pseuds/The%20Rambling%20Mai
Summary: Mai's secret thoughts on all the Avatar ships- and you know the funny is coming when the driest, most critical personality in the show decides to let it all out! Everything Avatar is analyzed and described in the most ridiculous way possible! A fandom classic!Today, Mai looks at the franchise's most iconic one-sided love: TOKKA!!
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Series: Mai's Ramblings [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989946
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Mai on Tokka

**Mai on... Tokka!**

"Except for a select few who have been handpicked by the Spirits themselves to experience mutual and nonfatal love, most of the relationships in Avatar: The Last Airbender tend to be an excuse for a chorus of whining and sobbing. The exception that proves the rule is the one-sided crush that Toph Bei Fong harbored for Sokka of the Water Tribe.

"Despite being tiny and blind and pale HEY WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT LAST ONE Toph is the greatest Earthbender in the world and the one and only person in the history of ever to be able to twist metal around like a threadbare towel with her bare hands. Despite possessing a level of strength that most modestly-sized armies would be jealous of, Toph has a real problem dealing with her feelings OH NO I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING and has developed the bad habit of running or hiding from every situation that doesn't make her feel like queen of the world. Rather than just going ahead and saying, "Yo! Let's kiss!" to the boys she likes TRY IT SOMETIME IT WORKED GREAT FOR ME she instead does everything in her power to keep her feelings to herself which is a lot easier than it sounds because she looks like a boy anyway so no one worthwhile pays her any attention.

"On the opposite end of the spectrum is Sokka, who as a typical teenage boy OKAY MAYBE NOT SO TYPICAL IN THE 'LOOKS' DEPARTMENT falls in love with everything in a skirt he has ever encountered and balances his undeniably HYPNOTIZING good looks with a personality that I will generously call 'sophisticated' OR MAYBE JUST NERDY SINCE IT'S LESS LETTERS and a pick-up strategy that can be simply described as a charging rhino wearing a blindfold. Fortunately for him OR MAYBE IT'S A CONSPIRACY HMMMM all the girls he's ever shown an interest have been more than happy to take charge of getting the relationship to the hotter stages.

"The obvious exception of course is Toph who set a record for wasted opportunities considering that she literally lived with the guy for half a year with no supervision except for his sister who didn't care what he did with who OR WOULD THAT BE WHO HE DID WITH WHAT OH HO and the Avatar who as we all know had way too much on his mind NAMELY SAVING THE WORLD AND HOW TO GET KATARA OUT OF HER PARKA to even concentrate on his bending lessons. To be fair WHY NOT JUST THIS ONCE by the time Toph figured out what lust was and that she experiencing it for Sokka, his much curvier and sweeter love interest Suki was hanging around in her "Pay attention to me!" makeup. Considering how sweet and smart and deadly and wise AND UGH Suki was there's really no way in Inferno that Toph was going to be able to compete for a teenage boy's attention so she did the only thing she could think of and threw herself headfirst into a lake with rocks in her pockets just to end the pain. Perhaps the Love Spirits weren't so hard on her though because they had Sokka try to leap in after her to save her life and she was very much ready MAYBE A LITTLE TOO READY to kiss him for it but then Suki saw what was going on and jumped in first and took the kiss like a good bodyguard. I guess Avatar groupies trump Love Spirits. Or maybe there are no Love Spirits. Wouldn't be the first thing Ty Lee was wrong about.

"That must have really demoralized Toph SUKI TAKING THE KISS NOT TY LEE BEING A FLAKE because even after Suki left THAT WAS QUICK I WONDER WHO SHE WAS RUNNING BACK TO the kid still couldn't bring herself to even halfheartedly throw herself at Sokka in hopes that he'd finally notice her but at least she wasn't whining so she's still doing better than all the other people she knew. Her time with Sokka was all hidden blushes and unusually frank discussions of inner fears HERE'S A HINT THE GUYS NEVER NOTICE THAT JUST TRY KISSING THEM and secretly meaningful handclasps and fun shenanigans and life-saving tackles and all those other things that you think would be more important to guys than curves but just aren't until after they hit their twenties. It all worked out in the end though because as bad as guys are with all this stuff, some girls can be even worse and Toph forgot her epic love for Sokka quick enough as soon as Zuko started hanging out with the group even though he already had a girlfriend who was probably still alive THANKS FOR ASKING.

"Sometimes I think I should give lessons on love to all the lost little girls out there. Then I remember I don't care."


End file.
